Cordage
List of cordage plants of North America * Nettle stalks -- Urtica spp., especially U. dioica and other members of the Urticaceae family such as Canadian Woodnettle (Laportea canadensis) and False Nettle (Boehmeria cylindrica) * Milkweed stalks (Asclepias spp.) * Elm bark (Ulmus spp., esp U. rubra) * Linden (aka basswood) bark (Tilia americana) * Dogbane stalks (Apocynum spp.) * Bluestar stalks * Yucca leaves (Yucca spp.) * Cattail (Typha spp.) leaves * Cedar or Juniper bark * Willow (Salix spp.) bark * Abutilon abutilon - Velvet Leaf,Indian Mallow (stem) * Acer glabrum - Rocky Mountain Maple (bark) * Acer macrophyllum - Bigleaf maple (bark) * Acorus calamus - Sweetflag (leaves) * Agave americana - American Century Plant (leaves) * Agave deserti - Desert Agave (leaves) * Agave lechuguilla - Lechuguilla (leaves) * Agave parryi - Parry Agave (leaves) * Agave schottii - Schott Agave (leaves) * Agave toumeyana - Toumey Agave (leaves) * Agave utahensis - Century Plant (leaves) * Althaea officinalis - Marsh Mallow (stem) * Amelanchier alnifolia - Saskatoon Serviceberry (branches) * Arctium lapa - Burdock (stem) * Argentina anserina - Silverweed Cinquefoil (runners) * Artemisia tridentata - Sagebrush (bark) * Asimina triloba - Pawpaw (bark & root) * Carex barbarae - Santa Barbara Sedge (root) * Carya - Hickory (bark & root) * Cedrus - Cedar (bark & root) * Cercis canadensis - California Redbud (bark) * Chamaecyparis nootkatensis - Alaska Cedar (bark) * Chamerion angustifolium - Fireweed (stem) * Chilopsis linearis - Desert Willow (bark) * Cirsium arvense - Canadian Thistle (stem) * Cirsium edule - Edible Thistle (stem) * Cirsium vulgare - Bull Thistle (stem) * Clematis ligusticifolia - Western White Clematis (stem) * Convolvulus arvensis - Field Bindweed (stem) * Cornus sericea - Redosier Dogwood (bark) * Corylus cornuta var. californica - California Hazelnut (twigs) * Corylus cornuta var. cornuta - Beaked Hazelnut (twigs) * Cowania mexicana - Cliffrose (bark) * Dirca palustris - Moosewood,Leatherwood (bark) * Elaeagnus commutata - Silverberry (bark) * Fraxinus - Ash (bark) * Fremontodendron californicum - California Flannelbush (bark) * Geranium atropurpureum - Western Purple Cranesbill (stem) * Glyceria Canadensis - Sweetgrass (stem) * Gossypium hirsutum - Upland Cotton (fuzz) * Hoita macrostachya - Large Leatherroot (root) * Iris douglasiana - Western Iris (leaves) * Iris innominata - Del Norte County Iris (leaves & root) * Iris macrosiphon - Bowltube Iris (leaves) * Iris tenax - Klamath Iris (leaves) * Juglans cinerea - Butternut (bark) * Juglans nigra - Black Walnut (bark & root) * Juncus effusus - Common Rush (stem) * Juncus tenuis - Poverty Rush (stem) * Juniperus californica - California Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus communis - Common Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus deppiana - Alligator Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus horizontalis - Creeping Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus monosperma - Oneseed Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus occidentalis - Western Juniper (bark & root) * Juniperus osteosperma - Utah Juniper (bark & root) * Larix laricina - Tamarack (root) * Leymus mollis - American Dunegrass (leaves) * Linaria linaria - Toad Flax (stem) * Linum lewisii - Prairie Flax (root & stem) * Liriodendron tulipifera - Tulip Tree (bark) * Lonicera ciliosa - Orange Honeysuckle (stem) * Lupinus arboreus - Bush Lupine (root) * Maclura pomifera - Osage Orange (root) * Morus alba - White Mulberry (root) * Morus microphylla - Texas Mulberry (root) * Morus rubra - Red Mulberry (root) * Nereocystis luetkeana - Bull Whip Kelp (stem) * Nolina microcarpa - Sacahuista (Agavaceae) (leaves) * Oenothera biennis - Evening Primrose (stem) * Phragmites communis - Reed Grass (stem & leaves) * Picea engelmannii - Engelmann's Spruce (root & limb) * Picea glauca - White Spruce (root) * Picea mariana - Black Spruce (root) * Picea sitchensis - Sitka Spruce (root) * Populus balsamifera - Brayshaw Black Cottonwood (bark) * Populus deltoides - Eastern Cottonwood (bark) * Populus fremontii - Fremont's Cottonwood (bark) * Populus tremuloides - Quaking Aspen (bark) * Potamogeton diversifolius - Waterthread Pondweed (stem) * Prosopis glandulosa - Honey Mesquite (bark) * Prunus emarginata - Bitter Cherry (bark & root) * Psoralea macrostachya - (stem) * Psoralidium lanceolatum - Lemon Scurfpea (root) * Quercus - Oak (bark & root) * Ribes divaricatum - Spreading Gooseberry (root) * Ribes lacustre - Prickly Currant (root) * Ribes lobbii - Gummy Gooseberry (root) * Robinia pseudoacacia - Black Locust (root) * Salvia - Sage (root) * Scirpus acutus - Beetle Hardstem Bulrush (root & stem) * Sesbania macrocarpa - Wild Hemp (stem) * Serenoa repens - Saw Palmetto (leaves) * Smilax - Greenbrier (vine) * Taxodium distichum - Baldcypress (bark) * Thuja plicata - Western Redcedar (bark & limbs) * Tillandsia usneoides - Spanish Moss (stem) * Tsuga canadensis - Eastern Hemlock(root) * Vicia americana - American Vetch (root) * Vitis aestivalis - Summer Grape (vine) * Vitis californica - California Wild Grape (vine) Sources * http://www.primitiveways.com/cordage_in_North_America.html * http://www.wildwoodsurvival.com/survival/cordage/jlcordageplants.html